Un papa sans regrets
by TitaniaJ
Summary: Levi est promis a une brillante carrière dans le Bataillon d'Exploration quand il se retrouve à devoir élever une lointaine parente orpheline, Mikasa. Le fer de lance de l'humanité se fait donc père pour cette enfant. Canonverse, Eruri et Eremika dans le futur probablement.
1. Rencontre

Encore une fic inspirée de headcanons vus sur Tumblr ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, c'est vraiment pas évident de se mettre dans la tête de Levi, surtout quand il s'agit de le mettre en tant que père d'une gamine aussi stoïque que Mikasa. Si vous avez des conseils, ce sera pas de refus... donc n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ! :3

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas SnK !

* * *

Levi réajusta sa cravate pour se donner un air un peu plus sérieux, lorsqu'il découvrit son tout nouveau bureau. Il était immense. Des bibliothèques garnies de livres poussiéreux tapissaient les murs et un plan de travail en bois massif trônait au centre de la pièce. « Il te plaît ? demanda Erwin, qui étant devenu son nouveau supérieur, était chargé de lui faire découvrir les lieux.

-Pas mal... Est-ce que tous les chefs d'escouade ont droit à un bureau ?

-Oui, dit Erwin. Mais comme ta position est essentielle dans les stratégies, j'ai demandé à ce que le tien soit près du mien. Donc... Il est un peu plus grand. »

Levi se sentit flatté qu'Erwin le considère comme un élément important. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il faisait partie du Bataillon d'Exploration, et cet homme qu'il détestait autrefois le poussait maintenant à devenir le meilleur soldat qui soit, au service total de l'humanité. Cette dévotion et ses fantastiques capacités à combattre les titans étaient d'ailleurs ce qui faisait de lui, à partir de ce jour, un chef d'escouade.

Son plus grand regret était malgré tout qu'Erwin soit, lui aussi, dévoué de tout son être à l'espèce humaine au point d'y sacrifier toute humanité subsistant en lui. Il n'avait jamais reproché au grand blond d'être trop dévoué à son travail. C'était celui de tout soldat. Mais quelque fois, Levi se sentait un peu seul en compagnie de cet espèce de machine sans sentiments réels. Son supérieur continuait à faire sa visite, ignorant les regrets du chef d'escouade.

« Généralement, les réunions se tiennent dans ce genre de bureau. C'est aussi parfait pour le travail administratif. Et évidemment, c'est ici qu'on te contactera à partir de maintenant. » expliqua-t-il. Comme pour appuyer son propos, on frappa à la porte. Levi ouvrit pour découvrir un soldat des Brigades Spéciales, un homme à la barbe de trois jours, sentant l'alcool, qui l'avait déjà poursuivi dans les bas-fonds où il vivait, quelques années auparavant. A l'air incrédule d'Erwin, Levi en déduit que cette visite était inattendue. « Chef d'escouade Levi ? réclama le soldat, direct.

-C'est moi.

-On a besoin de vous. »

Ce qui enclencha réellement les événements se trouvait dans le bureau de Keith Shadis, le commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration. Celui-ci toisait l'élément perturbateur comme on observe quelque chose d'inconnu. Après tout, les plus jeunes recrues avaient au tout pour tout une quinzaine d'années. La présence d'une fillette de neuf ans au quartier général était tout à fait incongrue.

Le membre des Brigades Spéciales arriva en compagnie d'Erwin et de Levi. L'enfant, absorbée par la contemplation de ses chaussures depuis la chaise où elle était assise, ne releva pas la tête. Keith lui-même ne pipa pas mot.

Levi, déjà tendu par la présence du militaire qui aurait très bien plus le coffrer quelques années plus tôt, n'en fut que plus désorienté. Le soldat des Brigades Spéciales, visiblement ennuyé, tourna la chaise de l'enfant qui leva des yeux sans expression vers le nouveau chef d'escouade. « Voilà Mikasa Ackerman. Vous la connaissez ? »

Levi jaugea du regard le militaire qui semblait empressé de régler cette affaire au plus vite, puis la dénommée Mikasa. Elle avait un visage très différent des autres enfants que Levi avait rencontré jusqu'alors. Il était tout sauf commun. Sa chevelure était d'un noir de jais, tout comme la mère de Levi. Ses yeux étaient d'ailleurs de la même couleur que cette dernière. Elle aurait pu être vraiment très jolie si elle n'avait pas les traits marqués par le traumatisme de celle qui avait vu la mort en face. Tous les enfants avaient ce regard dans les bas-fonds. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? questionna Levi.

-Ses parents ont été assassinés et elle a été enlevée par des bandits. On les a arrêtés alors qu'ils étaient en chemin pour la vendre dans les bas-fonds. »

Mikasa ne broncha pas à l'évocation des événements qu'elle avait subi. Levi ne se voyait pas comme quelqu'un qui lisait facilement les gens, mais il savait reconnaître un tempérament fort quand il le voyait. « En outre, on a vérifié les registres d'état civil et il semblerait que vous soyez le seul membre vivant de sa famille. »

Erwin haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Levi savait autant que lui que toutes ces embrouilles administratives étaient de plus en plus mal tenues avec le temps. Les Brigades Spéciales auraient tout aussi bien pu choisir Levi pour la faible ressemblance qu'il possédait avec la fillette. Le soldat semblait gêné d'annoncer la toute nouvelle mission du chef d'escouade. « Donc, vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Si vous ne la reconnaissez pas, il reste l'orphelinat. »

Levi observa le militaire. Keith fronça les sourcils, méfiant de sa réaction. « Levi. Réfléchis bien. »

Mikasa ne semblait pencher pour aucune des deux options qui l'attendaient. Elle semblait vide. C'était comme un miroir, où Levi se revoyait à la perte de sa propre mère. Quelqu'un avait fini par arriver et le prendre avec lui. Et lui, à présent, devait décider du destin de cette fillette. C'était tout vu.

« Très bien. »

Ce fut donc ce jour-ci que Levi fit l'expérience de la paternité.

Le soldat des Brigades Spéciales, soulagé, remit à Levi les quelques affaires que détenait Mikasa dans un sac de toile, et après avoir déclaré que les formalités se feraient dans les jours à venir, il salua puis déguerpit. Keith, Erwin et Levi se retrouvèrent seule avec la petite fille, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle avait été présentée.

Il y eut un long silence embarassé, avant que Mikasa ne se mette finalement à parler. « J'ai froid. » Levi, qui dans le peu d'habits que la fillette possédait, avait repéré un gilet, lui tendit. Elle le mit en le remerciant d'un léger signe de tête.

Le chef d'escouade se sentit légèrement rassuré. C'était déjà ça de fait. Il sentit cependant une pointe de panique le gagner. Il n'avait jamais eu à élever d'enfant. Evidemment, c'était chevaleresque de sa part d'éviter à Mikasa de grandir sans aucun parent ni adulte pour veiller sur elle. C'était sans compter qu'il ne savait pas où commencer, ni de quoi la petite avait besoin.

Keith, en bon commandant, vola à son secours. « Il faut qu'on mette en place un plan. Déjà, lui trouver un endroit où dormir.

-Levi dort encore dans les dortoirs communs, commandant, intervint Erwin. Il ne pourra pas dormir avec elle.

-Donc elle resterait au quartier général ? » demanda Levi, cachant le fait qu'il soit déjà complètement perdu.

Ses deux collègues se tournèrent vers lui tandis que Mikasa restait impassible. « Est-ce que tu as un autre endroit pour vivre, Levi ? questionna Shadis d'un air sévère.

-Non, admit Levi. Je pensais ne plus avoir de famille et je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

Durant quelques secondes, il fut tenaillé par l'envie de fusiller son commandant du regard, mais Shadis restait un de ses rares alliés. Le Bataillon comptait peu de soldats parents. Pendant ce temps, Erwin réfléchissait en silence pour enfin arriver à une solution concernant le couchage de Mikasa.

« J'ai une chambre pour moi seul. J'irais dormir ailleurs tandis que Levi y dormira avec Mikasa, le temps de trouver une solution à long terme. »

Levi abaissa son regard sur Mikasa et s'agenouilla devant elle maladroitement. « Est-ce que ça te dérange de dormir avec moi ?

-Pas vraiment. » répondit l'enfant en haussant les épaules.

Sa réponse laconique fit soupirer Levi qui se redressa. Si elle le rejetait, il pouvait toujours dormir par terre. Il pouvait supporter pire. « Je suppose que ce problème-là est réglé, déclara Shadis.

-Je pense que Mikasa devrait aussi subir une visite médicale, proposa Erwin. Et il faudrait aussi acheter des vêtements pour elle, elle en a relativement peu. Pour ce qui est des repas... »

Levi, légèrement hébété, observa Erwin sortir une feuille pour prendre en note tout ce qu'il disait, sans jamais s'arrêter de parler. Il était en train de refaire une nouvelle vie à sa fille. Cet homme avait vraiment la tête froide en situation de crise.

Tandis que le grand blond s'occupait des questions techniques, Shadis fit un petit signe de tête à Levi. _Allez faire un tour._ Levi n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, et Mikasa ne semblait pas trépigner d'impatience à l'idée d'aller se promener, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il tapota l'épaule de Mikasa qui sursauta brusquement, effrayée et tendue.

C'était mal parti.

« Mikasa, appela Levi. Viens, on va se balader pendant qu'Erwin s'occupe du reste. »

Mikasa hocha la tête lentement et il l'attrapa par la main pour fuir l'ambiance pesante du bureau où ses deux partenaires étaient en train de replanifier l'existence de l'enfant.

* * *

Une fois dehors, Levi se demanda où il pouvait aller. Peut-être devait-il demander à Mikasa. « Où est-ce que tu veux marcher ?

-Je ne sais pas. » fit Mikasa simplement.

Levi soupira une nouvelle fois. Sa propension à la conversation semblait aussi faible que la sienne. A la pression molle de sa main, il sentait qu'elle se moquait royalement d'être là. « Bon. On va faire une visite des lieux. »

Il avait entendu Erwin évoquer les repas de Mikasa. Il avait préconisé qu'elle les prenne seule aux cuisines, pour ne pas être trop en contact avec les rudes soldats du Bataillon d'Exploration qui pourraient manquer de délicatesse envers elle. Levi montra donc l'immense salle à manger puis les cuisines, avant d'emmener Mikasa vers sa nouvelle chambre, où elle dormirait le soir-même. Durant toute la visite, elle ne dit que des constats ne dépassant pas les dix mots : « C'est grand. » « C'est joli. »

Levi, bien que conscient qu'elle n'était pas habituée à lui, s'en sentait plutôt frustré.

Ils traversaient le couloir qui menait vers la chambre d'Erwin, main dans la main, quand le chef d'escouade aperçut au fond du hall une silhouette familière, qui confirma son identité d'un reflet lumineux sur ses lunettes. _Oh non._ « Levi ! appela Hanji, qui s'était rapprochée en un éclair. Quelle mignonne petite ! C'est la tienne ?

-Oui. » lâcha Levi, glacial.

Il ne détestait pas vraiment la scientifique folle, mais il ne désirait aucune question. Mikasa la toisait d'un regard fatigué et Levi fusilla du regard Hanji, qui digérait encore l'information. « Ta fille ? Ta fille cachée ?

-Non. Adoptive. »

Hanji hocha la tête lentement et frotta affectueusement la tête de Mikasa de sa paume rugueuse. La nouvelle fille de Levi se tendit comme une corde et il la tira en arrière. Il fallait éviter à tout prix les questions d'Hanji, tout comme ses contacts impromptus avec Mikasa. « Mais là, Mikasa allait faire une sieste. » fit Levi d'un ton décidé.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux : avec son attention au maximum, il avait remarqué que la gamine baillait de plus en plus fréquemment. « Donc on doit y aller, annonça Levi, heureux de se débarrasser d'Hanji.

-Attends, je vais t'aider ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Arrête, ça se voit à ta tête que tu n'a jamais eu d'enfants dans les pattes. »

Levi grogna légèrement. D'accord, il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant à s'occuper. Certes, il n'était pas une femme et l'instinct maternel lui faisait sûrement défaut. Mais les regards de Shadis et les réflexions d'Hanji lui donnait l'impression d'être lui-même un enfant. Heureusement, Hanji ne demanda pas plus d'informations en chemin.

Lui, Mikasa et Hanji arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Erwin. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle n'était pas aussi immense qu'il l'imaginait, mais cette pièce appartenait clairement à son supérieur. Dans tous les cas, rien ne laissait penser que cette chambre pouvait être celle d'une petite fille. Des chemises non pliées traînaient négligemment sur une chaise, et comme partout où Erwin passait, il laissait au moins un ou deux papiers. Quand Mikasa aurait terminé sa sieste, il ferait du ménage. Pas question qu'il dorme dans cette porcherie.

Alors que Levi examinait la poussière sur une étagère, Hanji avait fait asseoir Mikasa sur le lit et lui avait faite enlever ses chaussures. Elle devina d'un regard ce à quoi pensait Levi. « Levi ! Tu exagères, elle est tout à fait bien cette chambre. N'est-ce pas Mikasa ?

-Oui, fit la petite fille.

-Tu aideras bien ton papa à faire le ménage ici ?

-Oui, répéta-t-elle calmement.

-Tu vois, papa ? » lança Hanji d'un ton amusé.

Se faire appeler « papa » surprit Levi dans son inspection et lui déclencha une quinte de toux, ce qui fit rire le soldat à lunettes de plus belle. « Je t'attends à la porte, je te laisse la coucher. »

Hanji quitta la chambre. Levi et Mikasa se retrouvèrent en face à face. L'adulte se sentit soudainement évalué et le désir pressant de leur montrer qu'il arriverait à coucher cette enfant l'envahit. Après tout, il s'agissait juste de rester professionnel, comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Il ouvrit les couvertures pour que Mikasa puisse s'y glisser dedans. La petite le comprit et s'installa dans les draps, calant sa tête contre l'oreiller froissé d'Erwin. Elle l'observait attentivement, évaluant toutes les actions de son père adoptif. Levi, qui n'avait jamais eu à border qui que ce soit dans sa vie, se battait avec les draps pour tenter de faire de ce lit quelque chose d'acceptable.

Après quelques instants de dure bataille, le lit prenait forme et Mikasa avait l'air bien installée. Il s'agenouilla devant elle. Est-ce qu'il devait dire quelque chose, maintenant ? « Bon. Tu vas nous faire une petite sieste pour te remettre de tes émotions. Après, on verra les détails, d'accord ? »

Mikasa baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Levi fit de même, satisfait, et se redressa. Finalement, tout ça n'avait pas l'air si dur.

Après lui avoir maladroitement tapoté la tête, il sortit triomphant. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Hanji, qui l'attendait. Alors que cette dernière ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander un compte-rendu de ce qu'il venait de faire, des petits sanglots se firent entendre derrière la porte. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Hanji.

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua Levi en le prenant par l'épaule. Le nouveau père ne bougeait plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire lorsqu'un enfant, en outre, le sien, pleurait ? « Hé ho ! Tu n'es pas censé faire quelque chose ? » s'exclama Hanji.

Il gratifia Hanji d'un regard énervé et rentra une nouvelle fois dans la chambre. Mikasa était assise sur l'immense lit et sanglotait. Entre deux gémissements, elle appelait ses parents : « Maman ! Papa ! ». Levi se sentit profondément honteux. Il était tellement occupé avec les faits purement techniques qu'il avait complètement omis que Mikasa avait perdu ses deux parents quelques jours plus tôt. Il était normal qu'elle soit distante.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, puis la prit dans ses bras. Mikasa arrêta aussitôt de sangloter et releva les yeux vers Levi. « C'est bon, pleure autant que tu veux. Je suis là pour ça, je suppose... » murmura Levi en caressant son dos pour la calmer. Le visage de l'enfant se crispa et elle se remit à pleurer, le visage enfoui dans la chemise de Levi.

Il la recoucha quand, épuisée par ses pleurs, elle se rallongea d'elle-même, aussi silencieuse et stoïque qu'avant sa crise de larmes.


	2. Shiganshina

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Mikasa vivait au siège du Bataillon d'Exploration, et Levi se trouvait plutôt satisfait de la routine qui s'était installée. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans mal.

Le matin, il se levait avant Mikasa pour se laver en silence, puis revenait pour l'emmener aux cuisines prendre son petit-déjeuner. Pendant qu'elle déjeunait, il nettoyait la chambre puis il venait la rechercher pour l'emmener dans la cour. Au début, il avait peur qu'il faille quelqu'un pour la surveiller, mais il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'une enfant docile qui n'avait besoin de pas grand chose. Il bénissait d'ailleurs les trois déesses que Mikasa soit assez grande pour se laver et s'habiller toute seule. Il avait tout de même ses limites.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore eu le temps de l'emmener en ville pour acheter le strict nécessaire, les doigts de fée des soldats du Bataillon avaient fabriqué des poupées de bric et de broc, et avaient même déniché un ballon dans le village proche. Mikasa jouait avec silencieusement, mais en l'observant, Levi voyait son regard s'allumer. C'était comme si il pouvait voir l'histoire qu'elle s'imaginait seule, dans sa tête.

Il en profitait pour aller s'entraîner avec les nouveaux membres de sa nouvelle escouade, qui traitaient tous Mikasa avec beaucoup plus d'affection que Levi aurait jamais pu le faire. Quand ils en parlaient, on aurait dit qu'ils discutaient de leur propre enfant. Quelque part, Levi s'en sentait soulagé. Même Erwin avait plébiscité cette apparition qui avait favorisé la cohésion de l'équipe.

Néanmoins, certains membres du Bataillon d'Exploration ne voyaient pas toujours d'un bon œil la présence d'un enfant au quartier général. Il y avait toujours dans les casernes de soldats des moments de bousculades, que ce soit pour les patrouilles, l'heure de la douche ou encore les repas. Ils se plaignaient à Levi que Mikasa se trouvait dans leur chemin, au risque de la blesser. Le nouveau père cherchait donc à éviter le contact de la petite avec les soldats, se demandant comment une si petite fille pouvait être considérée comme encombrante.

Après l'entraînement, il allait faire manger l'enfant avant de rejoindre Erwin dans son bureau pour discuter stratégie. La prochaine expédition se rapprochait à grand pas. C'était pourtant le moment que Levi préférait : il appréciait la quiétude du bureau, la présence agréable d'Erwin et celle de Mikasa, que son supérieur alimentait en livres qu'elle lisait calmement, assise dans un coin. L'enfant devint étonnamment experte en théorie sur le matériel tridimensionnel, car c'était tout ce dont parlaient les livres du grand blond.

Au bout d'un moment, Erwin, qui craignait que Mikasa s'ennuie, chassait les deux de son bureau pour qu'ils se retrouvent seulement tous les deux. C'était, contrairement aux moments précédents, ce que Levi appréciait le moins. Mikasa semblait aller un peu mieux que lors de son premier jour mais avait toujours l'air un peu maussade et n'était pas bavarde. Ils se retrouvaient à se promener sans un mot, main dans la main. Hanji en riait beaucoup et disait que c'était le moment « père-fille », à ne jamais déranger.

Puis quand sonnait la fin de la journée et l'heure du dîner, il emmenait Mikasa aux cuisines une nouvelle fois et dînait avec elle. Étrangement, c'était là où elle parlait le plus. Sans se transformer en moulin à paroles, elle répondait aux questions que Levi se forçait à lui poser, suivant les conseils d'Erwin qui le poussait à parler avec elle le plus possible. En devenant chef d'escouade, Levi n'aurait jamais pensé avoir des conversations sur le nom des poupées fabriqués par les membres de son escouade, ou encore sur le fait que Nanaba avait complimenté la robe rouge qui s'avérait être la préférée de Mikasa. Il se rappellerait toute sa vie de ce dialogue historique, une fois où la fillette avait engagé la conversation d'elle-même : « Pa, avait-elle commencé. Gunther m'a demandé si j'avais un amoureux. »

Levi avait manqué de s'étouffer. Déjà, parce que c'était la première fois que Mikasa parlait la première, et de surcroît en l'appelant « Pa ». Il s'agissait du sobriquet inventé par les soldats pour désigner Levi quand ils parlaient à l'enfant. Elle avait déjà eu un « Papa » et il était mort. « Pa » pouvait tout aussi bien désigner un papa ou un parrain, et ça allait très bien au père adoptif. Ensuite, à cause de la remarque de la nouvelle recrue dans son escouade, Gunther Schulz, qui ne manquait pas d'air. « Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-Que je n'en avais pas, parce que tous les garçons sont trop vieux ici. »

Il soupira. Il était vrai que Mikasa n'avait été jusque là qu'au contact des soldats.

* * *

Cela changea au même titre que leur routine quotidienne lorsque Shadis et Erwin arrivèrent à obtenir à Levi un jour de repos pour emmener Mikasa au district de Shiganshina, afin de subir une visite médicale et d'acheter des véritables jouets ainsi que des vêtements. Le commandant, évasif, avait recommandé un très bon médecin dans la ville.

Levi fut même gratifié de la présence de Mike, qui devait servir d'escorte. Les deux soldats s'étaient habillés en civil pour l'occasion, et Mikasa avait l'ébauche d'un sourire sur le visage quand elle enfila sa robe rouge, où Nanaba, attentionnée, lui avait cousu une fleur.

Levi appréciait l'attention, mais ce fut difficile pour lui de faire tenir Mikasa en amazone sur son cheval. Elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, sans jamais avoir l'air surprise où même crier.

Ils galopèrent pendant un certain temps, avant d'arriver à Shiganshina qui n'était pas si loin. Levi avait déjà traversé la ville plusieurs fois pour partir en expédition. C'était une de ces villes où quand tout était silencieux, on entendait les pas des titans résonner derrière les murs.

La priorité était tout d'abord la visite médicale. Le médecin consultait chez lui et, accompagné du massif et stoïque Mike ainsi que de Mikasa, Levi se rendit chez Grisha Jaeger après avoir attaché les chevaux. C'était une maison modeste, en haut d'une volée d'escalier. « Comment s'appelle-le docteur ? demanda Mikasa, appréhendant l'idée d'être touchée par un inconnu.

-Le docteur Jaeger, répondit simplement Levi. Tu as peur ?

-Non. Je crois que je le connais. »

Une fois arrivé à la porte de la maison Jaeger, Levi sortit le papier de recommandation de Shadis et frappa à la porte. Ce fut une femme aux longs cheveux noirs rassemblé en une couette sur le côté, accompagnée d'un petit garçon brun, qui lui ouvrit. Vêtue d'un tablier, elle avait l'allure même de la mère de famille, songea Levi en l'apercevant. « Vous souhaitez voir le docteur ?

-Il s'agit de Mikasa Ackerman et du chef d'escouade Levi, son père. Elle vient parce que votre mari lui a été recommandé par le commandant Keith Shadis, major du Bataillon d'Exploration. » expliqua Mike, formel mais souriant légèrement.

Le regard affable de Mike eut raison de la tension de la mère, dont le visage s'éclaira : « Vous venez de la part de Keith ? Il a été gentil de recommander Grisha ! Il est encore en train de s'occuper d'un patient, mais vous pouvez rentrer. »

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Levi avait rarement vu de foyer comme cela, où une famille vivait sans remous. Cela sentait agréablement le propre, il y avait une marmite qui bouillonnait sur le feu et la lumière de l'extérieur donnait un halo apaisant à la maison.

La femme, qui se présenta sous le nom de Carla Jaeger, les fit asseoir. Le garçon, que Levi présumait être son fils, observait Mikasa sans piper mot. Sa mère, attendrie par la petite, ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions. « Donc tu es venue voir le médecin, Mikasa ? Quel âge as-tu ?

-Neuf ans, répondit Mikasa d'une voix aiguë.

-Comme Eren ! C'est mon fils. »

Le petit brun, qui s'était assis sur un fauteuil en face, détourna la tête, gêné. Levi remarqua que Mikasa ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager avec une curiosité mal camouflée. Carla continuait son interrogatoire, déportant son attention sur Levi. « Et vous arrivez à élever un enfant en tant que soldat ? Vous savez, je crois que c'est à cause de ce choix de carrière que Keith n'a jamais eu d'enfants... Mais en même temps, ça fait un moment qu'il ne me parle plus. Comment allez-vous faire pour... pour vos expéditions ? »

Elle sembla soudainement inquiète. Les habitants de Shiganshina étaient les premiers à voir les hécatombes que représentaient les sorties du Bataillon. Heureusement pour Mikasa, Levi avait une assez bonne expérience et était un excellent combattant. Toutefois...

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne la vois pas rester au siège du Bataillon pendant que nous sommes tous à l'extérieur pour plusieurs jours, admit Levi.

-Parce que vous n'avez aucun autre endroit où vivre, tous les deux ? » s'affola Carla.

Alors que la femme du docteur Jaeger exprimait toute son inquiétude, son époux descendit de l'étage avec son patient dont les jambes étaient un peu tremblantes. Le médecin semblait fiable aux yeux de Levi, assez pour qu'il le laisse toucher Mikasa. Il avait toujours été un peu méfiants des rebouteux, peut-être à cause des charlatans qui subsistaient dans les bas-fonds et à qui il fallait acheter des médicaments douteux en cas de maladie. Mais avec ses petites lunettes rondes et son stéthoscope autour du cou, il avait l'air tout particulièrement sérieux.

« Et voici donc ma nouvelle patiente. Juste un instant. » fit Grisha en reconduisant le patient à la porte. Il revint vers eux quelques instants plus tard, souriant, avant que son visage ne se décompose lorsque Carla lui annonça le nom de la petite. « Tu es Mikasa Ackerman ? Je t'ai déjà auscultée quand tu étais petite. Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Mikasa hocha la tête silencieusement. Grisha baissa honteusement la tête. « C'est moi qui ai signalé ton enlèvement aux Brigades Spéciales. »

Levi réalisa qu'il s'agissait donc de l'homme qui avait fait de lui le père adoptif de Mikasa. Le docteur s'intéressa vite à lui, lui serrant la main. « Vous êtes celui qui a pris soin d'elle ? Merci beaucoup. J'ai dû retenir Eren, il s'inquiétait beaucoup. »

A sa grande surprise, Levi surprit Mikasa en train de rougir légèrement. Elle était flattée. Mike rit sous cape.

Grisha les emmena à l'étage où un lit était spécialement dédié pour les malades. Il ausculta Mikasa avec grand soin, et l'enfant ne fut plus aussi tendue que lorsqu'on la touchait. Tandis qu'il exerçait ses soins, Levi hésita à demander conseil. « Dites moi, docteur... commença-t-il, un peu gêné.

-Dites-moi.

-Quels sont les choses à faire en cas de traumatisme de ce genre ? » demanda alors Levi en baissant la voix, embarrassé d'avouer son incapacité à comprendre Mikasa.

Grisha l'observa un instant puis sourit faiblement. « Le temps. Et il faut évidemment bien la faire suivre, et la rassurer. » Levi ne trouva pas cette réponse infaillible, mais il dut faire avec. Alors que le médecin terminait son inspection en concluant que Mikasa avait besoin de repos mais qu'elle était malgré tout en très bonne santé, Carla monta tout à coup les escaliers. « Monsieur Levi. »

Être appelé Monsieur donna soudainement une ambiance solennelle à la chose. Il était rare que l'on donne du Monsieur à Levi. Il se redressa légèrement, tentant de garder son air froid. « J'ai une proposition à vous faire, déclara Carla en s'approchant de lui.

-Carla, qu'est-ce que tu... tenta son mari.

-Quand vous partirez en expédition, laissez Mikasa ici. Une enfant ne peut pas bien grandir dans une caserne de soldats. »

Son air emballé et affectueux fit se demander à Levi si Carla n'aurait pas voulu une fille. Elle était tellement passionnée qu'elle attrapa les mains du chef d'escouade, avec une telle force que Levi n'osa pas se défaire. « Je... Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas que... balbutia-t-il, abruti par tant de tendresse envers Mikasa d'un coup.

-Non, bien sûr ! répliqua Carla. Mais quand vous serez à l'extérieur, elle vous attendrait ici. »

Mike hocha légèrement la tête, attendri par une réaction si forte. Grisha fit de même, amusé par l'emballement de sa femme. Au bout de quelques instants d'hésitation, Levi n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'accepter.

Mikasa, enfant intelligente, comprit très vite la situation quand Levi lui expliqua sur le chemin des échoppes. « Moi, je vais aller dehors me battre. Toi, tu resteras avec Carla et Eren jusqu'à mon retour. Comme ça, tu seras avec des enfants de ton âge.

-D'accord, Pa. »

Mike sourit à cette appellation et Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Il appréciait Mikasa, il en était à peu près sûr, mais alors qu'il était en passe d'être appelé le plus fort des humains, ce nom ternissait un peu cette réputation de héros.

Shiganshina possédait quelques boutiques de vêtements et d'alimentation, ainsi que quelques échoppes où l'on vendait des balles et toutes autres sortes de jouets. Levi, dont la petite solde n'était pas réellement employée, finit par trouver usage dans un lapin en peluche choisi avec soin par la fillette. Peut-être que cela la rassurerait le soir. Depuis que Mikasa partageait son lit, ses incessants cauchemars avait raccourci les nuits déjà courtes de Levi. Il passait des heures à la serrer contre lui alors qu'elle sanglotait entre ses bras, à lui caresser la tête. Un soir, il s'était même surpris à chantonner pour la calmer.

Il était également surprenant pour lui de rentrer dans les boutiques largement achalandées, remplies de vêtements. Mikasa n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enthousiaste mais il remarqua qu'elle choisissait les deux nouvelles tenues qu'on lui avait ordonné de sélectionner avec beaucoup de soin.

Elle finit par se décider pour deux nouvelles robes, une rose et une blanche, que Levi alla payer à la caisse, chose assez nouvelle pour lui car les caisses des bas-fonds n'avaient jamais ressemblé à grand chose. Tandis que le chef d'escouade s'affairait avec les soucis financiers, Mike surveillait Mikasa qui se promenait toujours entre les étagères, pour s'arrêter sur une écharpe rouge. « Elle te plaît ? » La petite tourna la tête vers lui pour hausser les épaules. Levi les rejoignit peu après. « Il y a un problème ?

-Elle refuse d'abandonner cette écharpe. » expliqua Mike.

Levi suivit le regard de Mikasa. Il avait déjà vu cette étoffe duveteuse quelque part, et cela lui revint peu après : le gamin dénommé Eren en portait une similaire. Peut-être était-ce la raison de la fascination de Mikasa.

Ils s'en retournèrent vers la sortie de la boutique, lorsqu'une voix enfantine s'écria : « Mikasa ! Hé ! »

Levi fronça les sourcils quand il vit Eren courir vers eux. Il était tellement présent qu'il se demanda un court instant si Shiganshina ne lui appartenait pas toute entière. Le gosse était accompagné d'un autre, dont le carré blond encadrait un visage au regard aussi bleu que curieux. Eren, qui avait l'air plus aimable que plus tôt, en présence de sa mère, annonça fièrement : « Tiens, Armin, c'est la fille qui va être gardée avec moi. Son père est soldat ! »

Le soldat en question se sentit flatté que Mikasa soit appréciée des autres enfants grâce à lui, mais la requête d'Eren qui suivit le dérouta un peu : « Dis, Mikasa, tu viens jouer avec nous un moment ? »

Mikasa, qui n'avait pas dit un mot mais dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés, leva la tête pour demander silencieusement l'autorisation à Levi. Ce dernier n'en était pas tenté le moins du monde. « Dans une semaine, je pars en expédition. Tu les verras à ce moment là. Erwin doit nous attendre, allons-nous en. »

Il tira Mikasa par le bras qui adressa une œillade désolée aux deux garçons. Mike ricana en voyant son air renfrogné. Levi sentit la pression sur son bras plus forte, comme plus frustrée.


	3. Le vaste monde

Beaucoup de gens ont mis ma fic en favori, je vous remercie, vous qui la suivez ! ^^

* * *

Le matin de l'expédition, Mikasa remarqua qu'il y avait une immense agitation dans la caserne. Tous les soldats couraient partout, transportant du matériel varié. Pour éviter de lui imposer ce stress collectif, Erwin l'avait conduite dans son bureau pour qu'elle puisse jouer au lieu de l'emmener dans la cour. Pa' était quant à lui introuvable : c'était même Nanaba qui l'avait réveillée, Pa' n'étant plus dans son lit avec elle.

Il réapparut malgré tout alors que Mikasa était installée sur le bureau d'Erwin, au moment crucial où la poupée Fabia s'en allait défendre le prince charmant attaqué. Elle l'avait toujours vu avec des ceintures qui enveloppaient tout son corps, mais cette fois, un attirail nouveau était situé autour de sa taille. Il tenait le petit sac où Mikasa avait mis ses affaires. Si Pa' n'avait pas eu l'air aussi tendu, elle aurait souri : c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait chez Eren.

Levi se plaça en face d'elle : « Bon, tu sais ce qu'on a dit : tu es très sage chez les Jaeger et tu ne fais pas honte au Bataillon.

-Je serais très sage chez les Jaeger et je ne ferais pas honte au Bataillon, répéta-t-elle docilement.

-Tu ne fais pas de souci à Madame Carla et tu ne chahutes pas trop avec son gamin.

-Je ne fais pas de souci à Madame Carla et je ne chahutes pas trop avec Eren. »

Pa' fronça les sourcils mais soupira. Mikasa se sentit curieuse. Cet homme était à la fois terrifiant et intimidé par elle. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle vivait avec lui, loin de ses parents. Elle avait encore un peu peur de cet homme maussade dont certains aspects lui rappelaient sa propre mère, mais il était pourtant un peu rassurant. C'est pourquoi elle osa lui demander, après un long silence : « Dis, Pa', c'est comment, les titans ? »

Il aborda cet air quasiment apeuré qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait la première, mais il recouvra son sérieux rapidement. « C'est puant et ça bouffe tes amis avant d'avoir eu le temps de le dire.

-Alors à quoi ça sert que tu ailles les combattre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu vois les Murs ? fit Levi d'un ton qui montrait qu'il se sentait profondément touché par ce thème. Tu n'as jamais vu ce qu'il y avait derrière ?

-Non.

-Nous, on se bat pour que tu puisses aller dehors sans craindre les titans. »

Mikasa hocha la tête. Il était vrai que de sa vie entière, elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière les Murs : on lui avait toujours raconté que l'enfer s'y trouvait.

Levi ne pouvait pas quitter son poste et alors que l'agitation se faisait plus grande, elle rejoignit avec lui son escouade qui était occupée à seller les grands chevaux du Bataillon. D'habitude, ils étaient toujours heureux de la voir, mais un air crispé et anxieux ne quittait pas leur visage, ce jour-là. Mikasa, comme à son habitude, ne posa pas de questions. Pa' tapa dans ses mains et rassembla ses soldats autour de lui. « Bon, on s'en tient à ce qu'a dit Erwin sur le plan. On trace la route et on évite les rencontres avec les titans. On est juste des agents de liaison, aujourd'hui. »

Avec le même air sérieux sur le visage, il attrapa Mikasa avec son habituel manque de délicatesse et l'installa sur le cheval pour monter ensuite derrière elle. Elle aimait bien les chevaux. Ils étaient calmes et se moquaient bien de qui étaient ses parents.

Shiganshina entière était rassemblée pour les voir partir. Certains habitants les applaudissaient, d'autres les regardaient d'un regard accusateur. Mikasa savait que le Bataillon ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Il n'y avait pas à être soldat pour sentir la haine. Le pire pour la fillette fut quand on la montra du doigt, sur le cheval de Levi, qui lui-même avait les mains légèrement plus crispées sur les rênes. Le cœur de Mikasa se serra de honte, surtout quand Levi parut soulagé lorsque Carla et Eren se distinguèrent dans la foule. Il lui fit un signe de tête : « Vas-y. ». Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent dans l'attente de l'ouverture de la porte. Mikasa observa son père adoptif un instant. Est-ce qu'elle devait espérer quelque chose de lui ? Une accolade, un au revoir ? Après quelques secondes où ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea, elle soupira légèrement et descendit du cheval, slalomant entre les autres montures. Alors que Carla tendit les bras vers elle, elle entendit un « Sois sage surtout ! » maladroit qui fut rapidement couvert par un « En avant ! » tonitruant, lancé par Erwin. Carla l'attrapa en arrière tandis que tous les chevaux se mirent à avancer et que la petite silhouette de Levi disparut dans le flot de soldats.

Mikasa fut soudainement envahie par la sensation d'être à nouveau seule, avant qu'Eren ne se mette à la tirer par la manche. « Tu viens ? C'est bientôt l'heure de manger et maman a dit que ça allait refroidir. » Elle redressa les yeux vers Carla qui lui souriait. Elle avait été tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et suivit la petite famille.

Une fois arrivés dans la petite maison, Eren s'installa directement à table. Au siège, Mikasa mangeait toujours seule, ou seulement avec Levi. Elle s'assit en face de lui, concentrée. Elle devait faire bonne impression, c'était la condition que lui avait donnée Pa'. Le médecin qui l'avait auscultée, Grisha, la gratifia d'un sourire. Carla s'attela à les servir consciencieusement. Mikasa ne put s'empêcher de comparer la potée des Jaeger à la pitance qu'on lui donnait au siège du Bataillon. Généralement, il s'agissait de pain, de poisson et de soupe. C'était peu, mais ça lui suffisait. C'était également suffisant pour faire passer ces légumes pour un véritable festin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir de plaisir. « Bah qu'est-ce que t'as, t'es malade ? » demanda Eren, qui se fit vite réprimander par sa mère tandis que Mikasa s'empourpra d'autant plus.

Rapidement après, alors que Carla débarrassait et que Grisha recevait un nouveau client à l'étage, Eren attrapa Mikasa par la manche une nouvelle fois et annonça : « Maman, on sort ! » Carla ne dit rien, n'y voyant aucune objection. La fillette se laissa traîner par le garçon silencieusement, observant les alentours tandis qu'elle courait derrière lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course dans les rues de pierre, elle osa élever la voix : « Dis, où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Je cherche Armin, il doit être quelque part. J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu de problèmes. »

Mikasa revit intérieurement le petit blondinet. Elle se demanda comment un chérubin pareil pouvait avoir des ennuis, mais c'est alors qu'elle en découvrit la raison, qui se révéla par des insultes et des cris qui se rapprochaient au fil de la course. « Eh ben alors, Arlert, on traîne tout seul sans son garde du corps ?

-Laisse le tranquille ! » rugit Eren.

Ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue et d'un coup d'œil, Mikasa aperçut le garçon de ses souvenirs plaqué contre un mur par trois autres gamins. « Oh putain les mecs, c'est Eren ! s'écria un des harceleurs, l'air enchanté.

-Il a même ramené une nana avec lui ! »

Eren s'élançait d'un pas rapide vers les trois enfants qui se défoulaient sur Armin, et Mikasa, bien décidée à s'intégrer, en fit de même. Elle eut l'image de Levi derrière les Murs qui dominaient la ville, qui lui disait de ne pas chahuter, mais les bourreaux du petit blond semblaient prêt à en découdre. Une des racailles s'avança vers elle et l'attrapa par le menton en roulant des mécaniques : « Elle est pas mal ta copine ! ». Mikasa se remémora soudainement Nanaba, qu'elle observait une fois par semaine en plein entraînement de corps à corps. « Mikasa, lui avait-elle dit un jour. Si un garçon t'embête, fais-lui une petite pirouette au sol et ensuite, place ton pied sur ses couilles. Il se calmera très vite. »

Impassible, elle plaça ses bras sous les aisselles du garçon et le souleva pour le jeter violemment au sol. Une fois qu'il atterrit, elle plaça avec une légère hésitation un pied sur son entrejambe. Ses deux partenaires déglutirent et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, alors que le troisième se retira de l'emprise de Mikasa en rampant pour s'en aller très vite à son tour. Eren éclata de rire. « Ce que tu leur as mis ! C'est un soldat qui t'as appris ça ?

-Oui, fit Mikasa simplement.

-Merci, balbutia Armin en se relevant péniblement. Merci beaucoup. »

Il tendit la main vers elle et Mikasa comprit qu'elle devait la serrer. Elle le fit gentiment et le petit blond lui sourit.

* * *

Evidemment, si Mikasa était très fière intérieurement de cette petite victoire personnelle, le nouveau trio dût se frotter à la fureur de Carla. Les racailles du coin, qui avaient entendu la rumeur de l'arrivée d'une redoutable donzelle faisant valdinguer des garçons plus grands qu'elle, avaient voulu la tester. Poursuivis toute la matinée, Mikasa avait eu l'occasion rêvée d'assagir le respect grandissant qu'Eren entretenait envers sa force, malgré une légère pointe de jalousie apparente. Toutes ces bagarres avaient bien amoché Mikasa et Eren, alors qu'Armin gardait ses airs proprets de premier de la classe puisque le frêle garçonnet ne s'était pas battu.

Mikasa ne put s'empêcher, en voyant Carla s'égosiller face à un Eren à l'air revêche, de penser à Levi qui peinait à garder son calme dès lors que la couche de poussière sur un meuble dépassait le micromètre. Erwin avait parlé d'une base. Combien de titans Pa' avait-il envoyé à terre ?

« Quand je pense qu'il a fallu seulement cinq minutes pour que tu entraînes Mikasa dans tes stupides jeux de garçons ! C'est toi qui doit la protéger, et pas l'inverse !

-Je sais bien, M'man... » protesta Eren.

Carla était toujours furieuse quand elle servit un goûter fait de pain avec du sucre aux enfants, tandis que Grisha examinait Mikasa à l'étage.

Le seul fait de se retrouver seule avec quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elle dans la même pièce suffisait à l'angoisser depuis l'enlèvement, mais le docteur dégageait une aura étrange qui apaisait Mikasa. Son auscultation lui rappelait son enfance, si ce n'était que Grisha donnait maintenant à son examen une allure plus psychologique en la mitraillant de questions. « Fais-tu encore des cauchemars ? » « Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avoir des montées d'angoisse ? » « Est-ce que tu as retrouvé un cycle de sommeil normal ? ». A chaque fois, Mikasa répondait simplement par l'affirmative sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Elle mentait un peu. Ses cauchemars étaient persistants, et Levi passait de longues heures à la calmer comme il pouvait. Elle avait remarqué que lui aussi en avait. Elle revoyait clairement l'image de celui censé la protéger gigoter dans le lit comme un enfant en poussant des gémissements de crainte. Des fois, il criait des noms. « Maman », « Farlan », « Isabel. ». Quelque part, les cauchemars créaient leur lien.

Après leur collation, Eren et Mikasa ressortirent jouer sous l'œil inquiet de Carla qui craignait que la fillette ne s'en ressorte avec des égratignures. Eren lui promit de rester sage, avant d'attraper Mikasa par la manche une nouvelle fois et de lui murmurer d'un air complice : « Si tu veux vraiment rester avec nous, il va falloir qu'on te montre un truc. Mais motus et bouche cousue ou Armin pourrait avoir des ennuis. »

Mikasa songea qu'Armin, en dépit de ses apparences de petit ange, se révélait être un véritable appât à problèmes. L'objet du délit se révéla être un vieux livre à la couverture de cuir craquelée et aux pages défraîchies. Armin le tenait entre ses petits bras sur la berge de la rivière, près du Mur qui les séparaient des titans. « Armin ! » s'écria Eren, enthousiasmé. Armin s'assit sur le bord de la berge, ouvrant le livre alors qu'Eren s'asseyait précipitamment à côté de lui. Cela avait l'air d'être devenu un rituel entre les deux garçons, une sorte de pause lecture dans leurs démêlés avec les autres enfants du quartier. Mikasa s'installa à côté d'Armin plus calmement, observant un dessin sur une page qui montrait une gigantesque étendue d'eau derrière laquelle se couchait le soleil. « Explique à Mikasa ce qu'est la mer.

-C'est... balbutia Armin, intimidé dans son rôle soudain de professeur. C'est une énorme étendue d'eau salée qui couvre le monde entier.

-Pourquoi on n'en a pas dans les Murs, alors ? demanda Mikasa, sceptique.

-Parce que le monde est bien plus grand que la superficie des Murs. » répliqua Eren, les yeux brillants.

Les deux nouveaux amis de Mikasa avaient le regard scintillant devant de telles merveilles. Avec ces lieux merveilleux mais dont l'existence était gardée secrète, c'était comme si les trois enfants étaient liés par une sorte de pacte qui dépassait toute sorte d'autorité. Alors qu'Armin expliquait à Mikasa que des forêts incroyables se trouvaient de l'autre côté du Mur, Mikasa pensa que ce lien lui paraissait beaucoup plus beau à ses yeux que toutes les mers du monde. Elle se sentait moins seule.

* * *

Le premier soir chez les Jaeger fut ce qu'on put appeler chaotique. Tout le monde dormait à l'étage, le couple de parents dans leur chambre et Eren dans l'autre. Mikasa avait récupéré le lit désinfecté des patients, car c'était tout ce que la famille avait pu lui proposer. Depuis que Levi était parti, elle allait dormir seule pour la première fois depuis son adoption. Carla fit pourtant tout pour l'aider à avoir un sommeil paisible, d'après les conseils de son mari. La mère d'Eren semblait ravie d'avoir une fille par intérim et s'était pliée en quatre, à grands coups de lait chaud, d'une chambre assez fraîche pour bien dormir et même d'une histoire qu'Eren avait aussi écoutée, assis au pied du lit de son amie. Mikasa se sentit apaisée pendant quelques instants, alors que Carla avait laissé exprès une veilleuse qui se consumait lentement pour la rassurer, puis l'angoisse l'envahit lentement comme un poison, tandis que la maisonnée se laissait gagner par le silence de ceux qui dorment. Shiganshina toute entière s'endormit au bout d'une heure, et ce fut en songeant au vaste monde décrit par Armin que Mikasa entendit clairement les pas sourds des géants déambulant de l'autre côté du Mur.

C'était des pas lents, réguliers, et si le silence atteignait un pic profond, on pouvait aussi entendre quelques grognements. Les pas des titans furent pourtant plus rassurants que le silence qui suivit la disparition totale du soleil. Pa' n'était pas là en cas de cauchemar. Elle frissonna en se blottissant dans sa couverture. Elle se devait d'être autonome, si elle était si seule que ça. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit.  
Et puis les images qu'elle revoyait toutes les nuits s'enchaînèrent : son père qui s'effondre, la hache qui s'enfonce dans le corps de sa mère et les bandits qui s'approchent d'elle sans qu'elle soit capable de bouger. Elle se réveilla sans un bruit mais trempée de sueur, la respiration haletante. Elle hésita à réveiller les parents Jaeger, mais elle eut une autre idée. A pas de loup, elle se glissa dans la chambre d'Eren. Sa présence endormie la réconforta immédiatement. Elle s'assit sur le lit, posa une main sur l'épaule d'Eren qui se soulevait par intermittence au rythme de sa respiration et s'endormit de nouveau dans une position étrange, évitant tout contact superflu avec le garçon.

Ce fut cette étrange nuit que Carla raconta à Levi, quand il réapparut au pas de la porte deux jours plus tard comme par magie. Mikasa se tenait près de lui, son sac à la main, et observait son Pa'. Il était toujours aussi sérieux et propre, mais elle remarqua quelques égratignures au niveau des mains et du visage qui entachaient ses airs rigides. « Vous savez, elle ne nous l'a pas refait les autres nuits, mais ça arrive qu'on entende les titans, le soir, alors j'ai pensé que... disait Carla, un peu affolée.

-J'ai compris, la coupa Levi d'un air un peu sec. Malgré ça, je pense que Mikasa a été contente de rester ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle tourna les yeux vers le caporal, avant de sourire légèrement à Carla. « Oui, j'ai été heureuse ici et je veux revenir.

-Alors c'est l'essentiel. » acheva Levi qui semblait épuisé.

Carla toisa Levi un instant avant de soupirer d'une manière compréhensive. Tout indiquait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait des soldats du Bataillon de retour du combat.

Après de brèves salutations, Levi ramena Mikasa sur son cheval qui était cette fois-ci seul. « Pa', où sont passés les autres ?

-Ils sont déjà rentrés. »

Levi resta silencieux, galopant jusqu'au siège du Bataillon. Son air très légèrement tendu inquiétait Mikasa, et ses doutes se concrétisèrent lors de son arrivée. Des soldats mal en points se trouvaient aux quatre coins du bâtiment, et ceux qui étaient de retour entiers avaient les traits tirés. Sans oublier ceux qui semblaient manquer à l'appel. Levi ignora les regards de certains soldats et tira Mikasa vers le bureau d'Erwin qui lui-même était absent. « Le temps qu'on nettoie ce foutoir, tu vas rester là-bas.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en manque autant ?

-Parce que l'opération a été un véritable fiasco, voilà pourquoi. » gronda Levi.

Mikasa baissa les yeux lorsque le ton de Levi monta. C'était rare qu'il soit en colère contre elle. C'était même une nouveauté.

Certaines poupées de Mikasa étaient restés à leur place et Levi lui ordonna : « Joue avec ça et soit sage. Je viendrais te rechercher tout à l'heure. »

Il claqua la porte et la fillette se sentit oppressée par ce gigantesque bureau et toutes ces étagères. Elle soupira en voyant le Mur par la fenêtre. Le vaste monde qui se trouvait à l'extérieur était beau. Mais ces soldats blessés lui rappelaient qu'il était aussi affreusement cruel.


	4. Anniversaire

Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé de gentilles reviews ou mis ma fic en favori ! Voilà un long chapitre qui cette fois-ci se focalise plus sur Levi, d'une manière un peu plus légère (et moins sérieuse mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura du lourd bientôt), si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Au plaisir de vous retrouver au chapitre suivant !

* * *

Le 7 février 945, Levi fut appelé dans le bureau d'Erwin. Raisons inconnues, avait dit le soldat qui l'en avait informé. Quoi qu'il en soit, le caporal se devait d'être tout particulièrement propre. Ce fut Mikasa, qui devenait encore plus stoïque que lui par certains moments, qui dut l'arrêter alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre son troisième bain. « Je pense que tu ne transmettras plus aucun microbe à Erwin maintenant. » avait-elle fait d'un ton sévère.

Leur relation s'était améliorée, malgré certaines remontrances de Levi après les expéditions. Il faisait de son mieux pour que Mikasa n'aie pas à voir de bras manquants, ou de corps à rendre aux familles, mais l'enfant se glissait de plus en plus partout au fur et à mesure qu'elle se familiarisait avec le siège, et Levi avait pour obligation d'assumer son rôle de père en s'énervant après elle, alors que lui-même était à bout. Étrangement, c'était moins facile qu'envers les soldats lambdas. Néanmoins, l'enfant, au bout de quatre mois de vie avec lui, avait repris des couleurs et des expressions, si bien qu'elle n'avait plus l'air de la fillette fantomatique qui murmurait quelques mots à la hâte pour répondre.

Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas grâce à Levi. Ce dernier savait bien qu'il s'agissait de ces deux garçons qui restaient avec Mikasa lors de ses séjours à Shiganshina. Elle n'avait que leurs noms à la bouche. Rien qu'en y repensant, Levi se sentait inutile dans sa fonction de père adoptif.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau de son supérieur, puis rentra quand Erwin le lui permit. Le plus petit ferma la porte derrière lui et jura intérieurement. Maintenant qu'il était là, il en était sûr et le sentait : il avait mis trop de parfum. Il s'en voulut de se découvrir des airs de midinette alors qu'il était si près d'Erwin. Ce dernier était plongé dans la lecture d'un registre. Sous la lumière tamisée de l'après-midi qui transparaissait par la fenêtre, Levi aurait pu passer des heures à détailler son visage en silence, mais Erwin brisa la magie du moment avec sa formalité habituelle. « Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Mikasa ? C'est dans trois jours. »

Levi eut un moment de flottement. Ah oui. Il avait une fille, à présent. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié que les gens avaient un anniversaire. Il n'en avait jamais fêté aucun. « Non, répondit-il.

-Je m'en doutais. Je pense qu'on pourrait préparer une petite fête, pour qu'elle se sente pleinement intégrée dans sa... nouvelle famille. »

Levi fronça légèrement les sourcils au constat d'Erwin sur le fait qu'il était persuadé qu'il ne savait pas fêter un anniversaire, mais ne dit rien. Il avait besoin de son expertise. Lui qui avait eu une enfance normale, il devait savoir comment ce genre de cérémonie se déroulerait. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Levi.

-Nous devrions commander un gâteau, réunir les soldats, puis peut-être préparer de quoi danser un peu. »

Levi savait que certains membres du Bataillon s'avéraient maîtres du violon ou de l'accordéon, mais un rassemblement immense de soldats lui parut une mauvaise idée. Certains ne pouvaient se faire à l'idée qu'une petite fille grappillait dans leur nourriture si précieuse et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas été mise dans un orphelinat par le Caporal. Il expliqua le problème à Erwin, qui hocha la tête en prenant compte des paroles de Levi. « Très bien. Dans ce cas-là, nous inviterons seulement ceux qu'elle aime bien.

-Aussi... hésita Levi.

-Oui ?

-Il y a deux gamins qui devraient peut-être venir. Armin et Eren, ces deux mioches avec qui elle chahute tout le temps, fit-il avec un certain dédain.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Mikasa avait des amis ! s'indigna Erwin avec un léger sourire.

-Ils l'entraînent dans des sales histoires. » marmonna Levi, honteux d'admettre qu'il n'aimait pas trop que Mikasa se bagarre avec la moitié des autres gosses du quartier.

Erwin eut un petit rire, ce qui fit soupirer Levi. « Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de les inviter, déclara-t-il.

-Je suppose que ça lui fera plaisir, ronchonna Levi sans gaieté de cœur.

-Quel père attentionné. » constata Erwin, à mi-chemin entre l'admiration et le sarcasme.

Levi eut pourtant la frustrante impression de ne pas plus avoir plus de voix au chapitre lorsque sur deux jours, Erwin dessina l'organisation de l'anniversaire de Mikasa comme un plan de bataille. La fillette fut elle aussi convoquée dans le bureau, et avait répondu poliment à Erwin lorsqu'il l'avait questionnée sur ses souhaits. « Souhaiterais-tu que tes amis soit là ? » « Comment aimerais-tu le gâteau ? » « Est-ce que tu as une idée de cadeau en tête ? ».

Mikasa s'était montrée très enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir ses amis mais n'avait pas d'idée de cadeau. L'idée de lui demander parut absurde à Levi, qui s'énerva après Erwin. « Tu as un très bon sens de la surprise, toi.

-C'est pour la fête, répliqua Erwin.

-Tu as le don d'organiser des fêtes pour les enfants, Commandant. »

Erwin se renfrogna. Levi avait touché la corde sensible. Il avait proposé il y a peu une stratégie qui paraissait très intelligente à Keith, qui l'avait pourtant refusée d'une manière nette et concise en lui proposant d'attendre de prendre sa place. Le caporal eut un léger remords. Erwin se démenait pour créer le plus bel anniversaire pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas sa propre fille, mais la sienne.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est bon, calme-toi. Tu fais de ton mieux. »

Erwin, un peu plus froid, enchaîna immédiatement sur le goût du gâteau, qui allait, selon le désir de Mikasa, être aux fruits rouges.

* * *

La veille de l'événement, ce fut réunion au sommet avec tous les futurs invités, moins les trois enfants. On aurait dit la veille d'une bataille décisive, et en y resongeant, Levi réalisa qu'il s'agissait probablement de celle qui ferait de Mikasa un membre à part entière du groupe de soldats qu'était le Bataillon d'Exploration. Erwin présidait la rencontre, autour de Mike, Nanaba, Hanji et l'escouade Levi qui avait depuis peu accueilli de nouveaux membres en plus des anciens, Erd Gin et Auruo Bossard. Les deux musiciens étaient là également et donnaient à Levi un mal de crâne monstrueux rien qu'aux fracas de leurs partitions qui voletaient un peu partout. Au moment où la migraine de Levi atteignit sa phase critique, le débat tournait autour du cadeau pour la petite. Erwin partait sur un livre, Nanaba sur des vêtements. Mike aimait les fleurs, et Hanji les fruits. Auruo et Erd n'avaient pas d'opinion, mais défendaient ceux des autres qui leur plaisaient. Alors que les voix montaient de manière enthousiaste, une se détacha du brouhaha pour lancer : « Et si on demandait au père ? »

Le silence tomba, tous les regards fixés sur Levi qui se massait les tempes frénétiquement pour calmer son mal de tête.

Il devait pourtant réfléchir à la question. Son esprit embrumé tenta de se mettre à la place de Mikasa, mais tout ce qu'il imaginait se ramenait à ses défunts parents biologiques qui reviendraient subitement à la vie, pour qu'elle revienne à son ancienne vie. Ce fut alors que Levi réalisa qu'il doutait lui-même de ses capacités en tant que père. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui devrait débattre joyeusement du cadeau de son enfant ? Au bout de quatre mois, n'était-il pas censé connaître sa gamine suffisamment pour lui choisir un présent et lui organiser une bonne fête ?

« Levi, tout va bien ? »

Au milieu de ses pensées, il reconnut la voix anxieuse de Nanaba. Il se rendit compte qu'il se rongeait frénétiquement un ongle, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude par peur de germes se glissant sous les cuticules. Il fut pris d'une nausée et écarta sa chaise pour sortir à l'extérieur en courant.

L'air frais du soir lui fit reprendre conscience de là où il était. Il s'installa contre un mur, et inspira profondément. Le ciel orangé du crépuscule lui ôta l'impression d'oppression qui lui écrasait la poitrine.

A sa grande surprise, il fut rejoint par Erwin, qui était seul. Ce dernier s'était pourtant montré froid depuis leur échange un peu plus vif que la moyenne dans son bureau. « Tu es là, dit-il simplement.

-Ils faisaient trop de bruit, murmura Levi pour justifier son acte.

-Tout va bien, personne ne t'en veux. »

Erwin s'assit à côté de Levi, l'observant comme si il voulait l'analyser. Levi rougit très légèrement et remercia le ciel pour ne pas sentir trop fort le parfum, cette fois-ci. Au bout d'un moment, plus à l'aise car Erwin ne cherchait pas à parler, il lui avoua son idée : « Un lit.

-Un lit ?

-Depuis quatre mois, elle dort avec moi. Elle pourra dormir dans ma chambre mais elle a besoin d'un lit pour elle, maintenant.

-Mais nous n'aurons pas le temps avant la fête de... commença Erwin en protestant.

-La présence de ses amis lui suffira largement, Erwin. Je crois que je commence à la connaître. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'élève. »

Son supérieur soupira, frottant l'arrière de sa tête d'un air gêné. L'argument était imparable. Il baissa les yeux. « Je suis désolé, Levi. J'ai voulu montrer que j'aimais Mikasa, moi aussi.

-Non, merci à toi, répondit-il en rendant son regard au grand blond. Je pense qu'elle appréciera toutes les attentions que tu lui as porté. »

Erwin sourit légèrement et Levi se demanda si avec le coucher de soleil, le cadre n'était peut-être pas un peu trop idyllique. Lui-même disait des paroles qui semblaient être trop bien placées. Si il tentait quelque chose maintenant, un titan allait apparaître de nulle part et tout gâcher, il en était persuadé. Cependant, il s'entendit dire : « Tu sais, Erwin... les gens ne sont pas des stratégies. On ne programme pas un anniversaire comme un combat. » Le sourire d'Erwin devint plus triste. « Je sais bien. Mais bon, tu es comme moi sur ce point, Levi. Nous avons vu tellement de choses affreuses que nous ne savons pas nous y prendre autrement. Mais tu as progressé sur ce point, grâce à elle. »

Cette fois-ci, Levi en était sûr, il était sûrement cramoisi. Heureusement qu'il faisait trop sombre pour qu'Erwin s'en aperçoive. « Pardon d'être un vieux con, parfois, s'excusa-t-il abruptement.

-Pardonne-moi d'être un vieux militaire sans coeur, rétorqua Erwin à son tour. Viens, on rentre. »

* * *

L'idée du lit ne fut pas ébruitée par Erwin qui n'en parla quasiment plus à Levi mais lui assura qu'il en faisait son affaire. Quand arriva le 10 février, Levi avait de toute façon autre chose à s'occuper : aller à Shiganshina avec Mike pour aller chercher les deux gamins. Erwin avait eu la bonne idée d'envoyer des coursiers envoyer les invitations faites par Mikasa elle-même malgré leurs ronchonnements incessants, prétendant qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que d'envoyer des cartons aux dessins un peu hasardeux. Une promesse d'une part de gâteau plus tard, ils se taisaient. Ce fut pourtant une demande personnelle de Mikasa que ce soit Levi et un autre soldat qui aillent chercher ses amis. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient de problèmes sur le chemin. » avait-elle dit d'un air inquiet. Levi avait repéré chez Mikasa ce côté protecteur qui lui rappelait sa propre mère, lorsqu'elle le forçait à rester sous les puits de lumière plusieurs fois par jour dans les bas-fonds pour aider à sa croissance.

Mike fut chargé de récupérer Armin, tandis que Levi frappa à la porte des Jaeger. Erwin avait mentionné que le Bataillon d'Exploration viendrait chercher les deux enfants sur l'invitation puis les ramènerait. Ce fut donc Eren, qui devait être au courant et attendait probablement avec impatience, qui lui ouvrit la porte. « Maman ! s'égosilla-t-il. C'est Levi ! Le caporal Levi !

-Oui, c'est moi, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Parle moins fort, gamin.

-On y va tout de suite ? demanda Eren en ignorant la réflexion du militaire.

-Eren ! Laisse-moi saluer le caporal d'abord. »

Carla arriva au pas de la porte et lui sourit. Keith avait un jour mentionné une jolie serveuse qui lui avait fait tourner la tête pendant un temps. Carla avait un de ces sourires, constata Levi mentalement. Eren s'était déjà rangé à côté de Levi et se tenait droit comme un cadet très fièrement. Levi se sentit embarassé quand il réalisa que les recommandations maternelles de la part de Carla lui rappelaient celles qu'il avait envers Mikasa. Ce fut pourquoi il pressa la mère de finir rapidement ses recommandations. « Ah ! Mais une seconde, Eren, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? demanda Carla d'un air détaché.

-Heu... Ah, oui, le cadeau ! »

Pris dans l'excitation de voir Levi, Eren semblait avoir oublié un petit paquet sur la table, enrubanné maladroitement. « C'est Maman qui l'a fait. » expliqua-t-il avec ce sérieux propre aux enfants.

Levi remercia comme il put Carla, puis fit monter Eren sur son cheval pour le ramener au siège après avoir rejoint Mike. Fidèle aux ordres de Levi, l'enfant ne parla plus mais rayonnait de fierté.

Mikasa faisait le pied de grue devant la porte, accompagnée de Hanji. « Eren ! Armin ! Vous êtes sains et saufs ! s'exclama-t-elle, enjouée en leur sautant quasiment au cou.

-Bah évidemment, rétorqua Eren, peu compréhensif. On était avec des soldats, forcément qu'on est sains et saufs. »

Armin rit légèrement face à l'incompréhension de Eren tandis que Mikasa se tenait en face de lui, l'air profondément soulagé.

Les trois enfants furent conduits dans la salle de réfectoire qui avait été préparée pour l'occasion. Quelques banderoles étaient accrochées aux poutres, et le duo musicien jouait un petit air de farandole. Les plus jeunes eurent droit à du thé glacé tandis que les plus vieux eurent une petite ration d'alcool supplémentaire. L'ambiance fut rapidement plus conviviale, et Mikasa, au grand soulagement de Levi, paraissait comblé grâce à la présence de ses deux amis. Armin et Eren ne cessaient de poser des questions aux soldats qui avaient vu l'extérieur des Murs, et furent déçus d'apprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de grande étendue bleue d'eau salée.

Levi se glissa avec Erwin dans les cuisines où le gâteau se trouvait, alors que certains soldats, un peu plus joyeux, se mirent à danser au son du violon et de l'accordéon. Le dessert avait l'air plus merveilleux que tout ce que Levi avait pu jamais manger. Il était couvert de framboises et était d'une couleur vermillon des plus agréables. Le caporal en resta bouche bée. « Erwin, tu t'es surpassé.

-J'ai dû un peu piocher dans le budget, mais... expliqua son supérieur.

-Pourquoi ? l'interrompit Levi, intrigué. Ce... Ce n'est qu'une gamine, la mienne, en l'occurrence. Je ne sais pas si...

-Levi. J'apprécie Mikasa autant que si elle était ma propre fille, à présent, avoua Erwin. Et si je la considère comme notre fille, je veux le meilleur pour elle. »

Levi tiqua à la mention de « notre » fille. Il était partagé entre l'idée de revendiquer Mikasa comme sa fille, à lui seul, et celle de considérer Erwin comme un mari et un second père pour elle. Il ne savait pas. Il était même complètement perdu. « Notre fille ? balbutia-t-il, d'un ton un peu bourru.

-Ecoute, Levi, je voulais t'en parler depuis un moment, mais il y a eu tellement de travail, et... » entama Erwin d'un air décidé.

Leur conversation fut coupée par des cris joyeux probablement lancés par Hanji qui scandaient : « Le gâteau, le gâteau, le gâteau ! ». Erwin soupira et sortit de sa poche une poignée de bougie et des allumettes. « Place-les, puis allume-les. »

Levi répartit, la main un peu tremblante à la pensée des mots qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore dit, les bougies de manière égale sur la pâte, puis craqua l'allumette. Il alluma la tige des bougies une à une puis souffla sur le petit bâton en pleine combustion. Erwin lui fit un petit signe de tête, et Levi prit le gâteau pour l'apporter dans la salle.

L'arrivée lumineuse du dessert déclencha une exclamation de joie collective et Mikasa fut assise en bout de table précipitamment. Étrangement, malgré l'hilarité générale, elle était aussi sérieuse que lorsque Levi lui faisait la leçon. A ses côtés, Armin et Eren applaudissaient avec les autres. Vivre au sein des Murs impliquait peu de terres à cultiver, et donc peu de pâtisseries de ce genre. Leur admiration était palpable. Alors que tous commencèrent à chanter « Joyeux anniversaire », Levi déposa le gâteau en face de sa fille adoptive. Il se sentit ému par le petit visage qui avait repris vie en quatre mois éclairé par les dix bougies, mais se garda bien de le montrer. C'était un peu comme revivre son propre dixième anniversaire. « Hé, Mikasa ! lança alors Armin tandis que la chanson se terminait. Quand on souffle ses bougies, mon grand-père dit qu'il faut faire un vœu. ». Mikasa hocha la tête silencieusement et Levi grimaça quand il la vit tourner la tête vers Eren, prendre une grande inspiration puis souffler les dix chandelles d'un coup sous les applaudissements.

On ouvrit les cadeaux peu après, certains soldats étant encore en train de lécher leur assiette. Hanji avait pêché un poisson dans la rivière et l'avait mis dans un bocal. Levi se blâma de ne pas l'avoir confisqué plus tôt, mais Mikasa parut heureuse et sous le conseil d'Armin, le nomma Océan, ce que le caporal considéra comme une drôle d'appellation. Mike et Nanaba lui avaient ramené une énième poupée qui portait un minuscule uniforme de soldat. Mais ce fut du cadeau des Jaeger que Mikasa se révéla être la plus satisfaite. Carla avait brodé son nom sur des fleurs qu'elle avait ensuite encadré. Levi lui-même admit qu'il était admiratif devant une telle attention.

La fête se termina pourtant rapidement. Les soldats invités retournèrent dans leurs baraquements, tandis que Mike et Levi ramenèrent, sous le regard attristé de Mikasa, Armin et Eren. Levi rentra de Shiganshina une heure plus tard, épuisé par la journée qu'il venait de vivre. Mikasa, à sa grande surprise, n'avait pas bougé du pas de la porte. « Tu sais, lui fit-il remarquer, je ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes.

-On ne sait jamais. Toi aussi, tu peux avoir peur et faire des choses stupides. »

Il devina que la fillette évoquait ses cauchemars, et changea rapidement de sujet en la reconduisant vers sa chambre. « La fête t'as plu ?

-Il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais comme Eren et Armin étaient là, j'ai bien aimé, répondit-elle, un peu fatiguée elle aussi. Et puis, le gâteau était très bon. »

Elle avait un petit sourire qui rassura Levi. Elle devenait de plus en plus comme lui et c'était dur de deviner ses émotions, à son grand désarroi. Mais elle possédait une douceur et une émotivité qu'il était persuadé de ne pas posséder. Il poussa la porte de la chambre et eut une exclamation.

Séparé du lit de Levi par un rideau, se trouvait un petit lit adapté à la taille de Mikasa. Comme par magie, Erwin arriva derrière eux. « Alors ? Mikasa, essaye-le. » ordonna-t-il.

Mikasa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'assit sur le lit, l'air surpris. « Il est confortable.

-Joyeux anniversaire, fit Erwin en souriant. C'est de Levi et de moi.

-Merci beaucoup. » sourit Mikasa en hochant la tête respectueusement.

Levi observa Erwin du coin de l'œil. « Il va falloir qu'on parle un moment. » lui murmura-t-il. Erwin lui jeta un regard étonné. Le brun coucha Mikasa dans son lit, en lui expliquant qu'il devrait discuter avec Erwin avant de revenir dans la chambre. Ce fut inutile : épuisée par sa journée, Mikasa dormait déjà à moitié.

Erwin attendait dans le couloir quand Levi le rejoignit. « Comment tu as fait pour l'avoir aussi vite ? le questionna-t-il aussitôt.

-J'ai quelques relations dans la menuiserie, là où j'ai vécu dans mon enfance, raconta Erwin.

-Je ne sais même pas comment te remercier. » admit Levi, dépité.

Il y eut un long silence où Levi regarda ses pieds, gêné et incapable de dire comment Erwin réagissait. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. « Mikasa est ta fille. Toi aussi, tu mérites le meilleur, dit Erwin d'une voix un peu moins assurée que d'habitude.

-Toi aussi, répéta Levi, les yeux toujours tourné vers le sol.

-Alors ne me remercie pas. Je pense que nous sommes assez liés pour se passer de ce genre de formalités. »

Levi releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard inquisiteur d'Erwin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire à des yeux pareils ? Il était comme paralysé, bloqué, absolument inutile. Les lèvres d'Erwin sur son front le ramenèrent à la réalité, jusqu'au moment où ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du grand blond, lorsqu'il redressa la tête, et qu'il se sentit plus vivant et utile que jamais.


	5. Bizarreries

_**Salut tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre, beaucoup moins léger que le précédent. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré tout !**_

* * *

Installée sur le cheval de Levi, alors que tout le bataillon s'apprêtait à partir pour une nouvelle opération, Mikasa faisait les comptes de certaines choses qu'elle avait remarqué.

Elle avait compté : un mois après sa fête d'anniversaire, Levi s'était éclipsé de leur chambre au moins quatre fois, soit une fois par semaine. Tout était régulier, et surtout caché. Elle le savait, parce que quand Levi se rasait, lorsqu'il croyait qu'elle dormait encore, elle voyait son cou couvert de marques, qu'il dissimulait soigneusement sous sa cravate par la suite. Et bien évidemment, pas un mot à ce sujet envers elle. Tout cela était très suspect.

Elle savait que les membres du Bataillon aimaient bien s'acoquiner entre eux, se rapprocher de manière très... poussée, et tout cela de façon discrète. Une fois, elle avait surpris Nanaba et Mike dans un échange qu'elle avait jugé plus que baveux. Ils l'avaient corrompue avec des friandises pour acheter son silence. Si Pa' avait des marques dans le cou, qu'il se cachait pour s'enfuir de la chambre une fois par semaine, est-ce que ça voulait dire que lui aussi était membre de ces échanges de salive ?

Très certainement, se dit-elle. Mais avec qui ?

Après avoir déduit que Pa' était l'amoureux de quelqu'un, Mikasa avait fait le tour de toutes les connaissances de Pa', qui était bel et bien quelqu'un de difficilement approchable. Il y avait bien cette recrue qui ne participait pas à l'expédition, Petra Ral. Elle se noyait dans son admiration pour Levi. Il y avait aussi Hanji. Le seul bémol qui mettait en défaut cette théorie, c'est que cette dernière avait quelques difficultés avec la notion d'hygiène. Nanaba était prise, et les autres ne parlaient que très peu à Pa'. Décidément, toute cette affaire était bien étrange, et l'enfant se sentait perturbée pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas clairement à définir.

« Mikasa. »

La fillette secoua la tête, sortant de sa pensée. En ruminant ça, ils étaient déjà arrivés à Shiganshina sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Son père adoptif l'appelait pour descendre du cheval. Elle hocha la tête, et descendit de l'animal quand Levi l'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se précipiter vers Carla et Eren qui l'attendaient. « Je... Au revoir. Sois sage. »

Mikasa le fixa un instant, avant d'esquisser l'ébauche d'un sourire. « Au revoir. »

En marchant vers Carla et Eren, elle réalisa ce qui l'ennuyait. Si Levi était l'amoureux de quelqu'un, il n'était plus qu'à elle, alors qu'ils avaient passé tant de temps à s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. Elle allait devoir partager son père avec quelqu'un.

* * *

Carla, soucieuse d'éviter que Mikasa soit à nouveau prise à parti dans des chahuts, envoya immédiatement les deux enfants chercher du bois pour les détourner de la ville. La fillette et le garçonnet se montrèrent obéissants, se dirigeant dans une forêt dans l'enceinte du Mur Maria pour faire leur récolte. Sur le chemin du retour, Eren montra à Mikasa une grande plaine qui se trouvait entre la forêt et le Mur de Shiganshina. Réclamant une pause après leur éprouvante récolte, il s'installa contre un unique arbre, dans la lande, et s'assoupit. La fillette était toujours perdue dans ses pensées concernant son père adoptif, et était comme sourde aux stimulations de l'extérieur. En contemplant le visage endormi d'Eren, elle se disait qu'elle-même était déjà partagée. Eren et Levi étaient devenus ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Si l'un d'entre eux venait à s'éclipser, elle se retrouverait seule encore une fois. Elle soupira. Cette journée avait quelque chose d'étrange. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'être aussi anxieuse et inquiète, de se retourner l'esprit sans fin.

Au moment où elle pensait cela, Eren se réveilla en sursaut, faisant envoler des oiseaux aux alentours et faisant reprendre conscience à la fillette. « Tu as fait un cauchemar ? s'inquiéta Mikasa, étonnée qu'il se soit réveillé aussi vite de son somme.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un très long rêve, mais je ne me rappelle plus de quoi ça parlait... » ronchonna Eren.

Tout dans son ensemble semblait bizarre, en réalité, songea-t-elle. Le visage du garçon était couvert de larmes, ce qui exacerba son inquiétude. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Eren essuya ses larmes d'un air revêche, sans répondre.

Après avoir juré de ne rien dire à personne pour ces larmes de source inconnue, Eren et Mikasa rencontrèrent Hannes, le soldat poivrot qui tenait le père d'Eren en grand respect. D'après ses dires, le médecin avait sauvé sa femme. Mikasa resta silencieuse pendant l'incartade qu'eut l'homme alcoolisé avec Eren. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils se disputent. Le garçon se méfiait de l'insouciance des soldats. Grisha le maintenait dans la crainte de ce qui se trouvait derrière le Mur, et Eren savait l'importance de sécuriser la muraille. Mikasa connaissait également le danger, elle l'avait rencontré grâce aux blessures des explorateurs. Mais le reste de la population se contentait de vivre sans poser de questions, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça tandis qu'Eren en était outré.

En quittant le groupe de soldats, Mikasa entendit alors les mots « Bataillon d'Exploration » et « gamin » sortir de la bouche d'Hannes. Son sang se glaça, les images des soldats blessés, à qui il manquait des doigts, des bras, des jambes, voire la totalité de leurs corps quand les géants les engloutissaient, lui revenant à l'esprit. C'était évident qu'Eren souhaiterait s'engager dans cette voie. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Levi semblait déjà s'éloigner. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Eren. « Dis Eren... Oublie ce projet de Bataillon d'Exploration, attaqua-t-elle d'un ton doux.

-Quoi, toi aussi tu les prends pour des guignols ? »

Au moment où la conversation tournait déjà au vinaigre, les cloches retentirent. Mikasa fut prise d'un vertige. Ils rentraient déjà ? Tout cela ne pouvait présager qu'un véritable désastre. Alors qu'elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, Eren lui empoigna le bras. « Viens ! Le retour triomphal des héros ! »

Ils arrivèrent alors qu'une foule massive s'était déjà rassemblée pour les voir arriver. Les deux enfants escaladèrent une caisse pour prendre de la hauteur, et Mikasa eut un frisson morbide. Ils étaient si nombreux ce matin, tandis qu'il n'étaient plus qu'une poignée à présent. Parmi les visages déconfits, elle reconnut celui d'Erwin. Mais Levi n'était nulle part. Laissant tomber son fagot de bois, elle se faufila à travers la population qui ne cessait d'injurier ceux qui avaient accueillie la fillette. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse aborder Erwin, une femme lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en interpellant Shadis. « Moses ! Moses ! Est-ce que vous avez vu mon fils Moses ? »

Le commandant marmonna quelque chose et un soldat ramena un linge enveloppant une forme que Mikasa n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Tout s'expliqua pourtant lorsque la vieille femme ouvrit le drap. Un bras, un unique avant-bras se tenait entre ceux de la mère de Moses, qui s'effondra en sanglots avant de s'écrier : « Est-ce que sa perte a servi à la contre-attaque de l'humanité ? »

Il y eut un long silence, et Mikasa, prête à s'élancer vers les soldats, se sentit paralysée. Pa' était introuvable. Il était sûrement mort. Comme ce Moses, dont il ne restait que le bras. Shadis tomba subitement à genoux devant la mère du soldat disparu, et, la voix puissante et tremblante, commença à s'expliquer. « La base que nous avions installée a été complètement détruite... Des soldats se sont élancés pour tenter de la protéger sous mes ordres, mais nous avons du battre en retraite immédiatement... Cette expédition n'a servi à rien. Je n'ai fait que conduire mes hommes à la boucherie ! »

Le regard d'Erwin croisa celui de Mikasa à cet instant où Shadis toucha le fond. Ces yeux bleus rassurèrent la fillette un court instant. Erwin était un proche de Levi, elle le savait. Si il était mort, le grand blond serait complètement dévasté. Il hocha brièvement la tête, et Mikasa comprit que malgré l'air épuisé et désabusé du chef d'escouade, elle ne devait pas se laisser complètement aller au désespoir. Le cœur lourd malgré tout, elle retourna vers Eren qui avait le visage déformé par la colère. Alors qu'elle arrivait à son niveau, l'enfant venait de jeter un caillou à l'arrière de la tête d'un bourgeois. Agacée par ce comportement belliqueux pour la première fois de sa vie, Mikasa attrapa Eren par son fagot de bois et le tira hors de danger, le balançant contre le mur de la première ruelle venue. Si Levi venait à disparaître, elle n'aurait plus qu'Eren. Il n'avait pas intérêt à mourir, elle s'en fit personnellement le serment.

Le visage fermé tandis que le petit brun protestait que le bois s'était éparpillé partout, elle demanda : « Tu veux toujours rejoindre le Bataillon d'Exploration ? » Eren éluda la question et lui réclama en échange, malgré un air tendu, de l'aider à ramasser le petit bois.

* * *

Mikasa était de plus en plus perturbée. Même Carla n'avait pas réussi à dissuader son fils de rentrer dans le Bataillon d'Exploration. Son père, lui, approuvait pourtant l'idée. Tout ce qui avait abouti de la conversation, c'était une dispute entre la mère et le fils, ainsi que des reproches de la part d'Eren envers elle pour avoir raconté ses dangereuses ambitions à ses parents. Après avoir sauvé Armin une énième fois des voyous qui le harcelaient constamment, les trois s'étaient assis près de la berge de la rivière, là où Mikasa reçut quelques admonestations de la part d'Eren, qui lui en voulait d'avoir dénoncé ses dangereux projets à ses parents. Elle subit les rebuffades en silence. Peut-être que le fait de se disputer avec sa mère ferait changer Eren d'avis. Ainsi, il ne subirait pas le même sort que Pa'. Où était-il en ce moment ?

 _Le mur a tenu pendant cent ans, c'est vrai... Mais rien ne dit qu'il ne peut pas céder._

Les paroles du petit blond à peine achevées, tirant Mikasa de ses inquiétudes au passage, il y eut un grand éclair alors que le ciel n'était pas à l'orage. Les trois enfants furent projetés de part et d'autres avec la secousse. Le temps que Mikasa et Eren s'en remettent complèment, Armin avait déjà couru voir là où les gens se précipitaient et regardait le même point qu'eux avec un air hêbété. Ses deux amis le rejoignirent rapidement. « Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » s'exclama Eren avant de s'interrompre dans sa propre phrase devant la chose qui se trouvait sur le Mur.

Mikasa aussi voyait cette immense main rouge sans peau, qui tenait la pierre avec une force telle qu'elle fissurait déjà la muraille. « C'est pas possible ! Le Mur fait cinquante mètres de haut ! fit la voix d'Armin, assourdie dans l'esprit de la fillette.

-C'est eux... murmura la voix d'Eren d'une manière beaucoup plus claire. Un titan ! »

Un titan. Un vrai titan, de soixante mètres de haut, les regardait de toute sa grandeur depuis le sommet du Mur. Sa tête décharnée paralysa Mikasa avant que son attention ne soit détournée par l'immense explosion qui venait de se produire au niveau de la porte. Des pierres étaient projetées aux quatre coins de Shiganshina, et des gens furent soufflés par la déflagration. A la fin, il ne restait rien de la porte : juste un immense trou d'où filtrait la lumière de l'extérieur, celui que Pa' aimait tant pour la liberté qu'il lui procurait. Cette lumière libératrice fut rapidement cachée par des grandes ombres.

Ce fut à ce moment que le mouvement de foule se déclencha. Tous commencèrent à courir, mis à part Armin toujours terrifié. Eren ne comptait certainement pas fuir, cependant. « Des pierres sont tombées vers notre quartier ! Maman est à la maison ! »

La demeure où Mikasa avait redécouvert la notion d'une vraie famille était effectivement détruite par un immense rocher. Parmi les décombres, Carla était à moitié écrasée, mais bien vivante. La fuite lui était interdite, avec une poutre qui entravait ses jambes. Eren se jeta sur elle, tentant tant bien que mal de la soulever. « Mikasa ! Aide-moi ! »

Mikasa essaya également de soulever le grand morceau de bois avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ses ongles en devenaient ensanglantés. Dans le tumulte, elle distingua la voix de Carla : « Prends Mikasa avec toi et fuis !

-Non ! On te laissera pas là ! »

Des pas sourds, identiques à ceux que Mikasa avait entendu lors de sa première nuit chez les Jaeger, retentirent alors. Les silhouettes qui se dessinaient dans le trou qui avait pris la place de la porte extérieure se révélaient, à présent. Les titans étaient entrés dans la ville, et à voir les quelques bras et jambes qui gigotaient dans leurs poings, leur macabre repas avait déjà commencé. Si ils n'agissaient pas maintenant, Carla était perdue.

L'échange entre la mère et le fils était de plus en plus chaotique mais, assourdie par la peur, Mikasa n'entendait plus rien, tentant vainement de déplacer cette fichue poutre. Hannes, le soldat avec qui Eren s'était disputé le matin même, arriva alors, en même temps qu'un titan qui se rapprochait dangereusement des ruines. « Prenez les enfants avec vous et fuyez ! supplia Carla.

-Enfin, Carla... Vous savez bien que j'ai une dette envers votre mari. Je me dois de la rembourser. »

Le soldat s'élança vers le titan, l'air brave, mais il se stoppa dans sa course brusquement. Avant que Mikasa eut le temps de s'en étonner, elle fut entraînée par les bras d'Hannes, qui avait également embarqué Eren sur son épaule. « Merci... soupira Carla.

-Hannes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Maman est encore coincée ! » hurla Eren.

Le soldat ignora l'enfant et courut. « Mikasa ! Eren ! Vous devez survivre ! » cria Carla.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le titan fouillait parmi les décombres, et saisissait la mère d'Eren dans sa paume. Mikasa n'osa pas regarder la scène, mais après le hurlement de désespoir d'Eren, elle pouvait la visualiser avec dégoût et précision.

Les enfants furent évacués sur un bateau. Mikasa était victime d'une migraine lancinante. Elle connaissait bien cette douleur. C'était celle qu'elle avait ressenti quand ses parents étaient morts. Maintenant, tout s'effondrait à nouveau. Il ne lui restait plus qu'Eren, Eren qui dans sa haine, jurait la fin de tous les titans.

C'était décidé. Elle le protégerait jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

 _ **J'ai du condenser l'épisode 1 de la série en un chapitre, je suis un peu agacée par ce côté vague de ce chapitre mais c'est important pour la suite de la fic. En espérant que ça vous a plu !**_


End file.
